Vengeance
by FanWriter Harrison
Summary: The Battle in breaking dawn The Cullen's and their friends are dead, most of the Volturi Jacob has been living the last month in mourning with Renesmee, but as much as he would like to, they can't have a normal life even now, because there is a new Leader of the Volturi, and she is on the hunt for the him and Jacob, all alone, has to fight them all
1. Chapter 1

**Jacob POV:**

I knew one day we'd all come across an obstacle too challenging to conquer. An obstacle that was too dangerous we wouldn't walk away from unharmed. I just never expected that I'd end up like this. I bravely strode across the vast empty field, I could feel the snow, crunching under my paws; everything was silent. I could only just hear the birds chirping away in the distance.

I would miss that the most about Forks, the serenity, the tranquillity of Mother Nature. I didn't realise how happy I was to call Forks my home until the time I had to leave. It was cold out, but my fur kept me warm pretty much, I tilted my head up at the child sat between my shoulder blades. She didn't shiver; she just looked around, her facial features still, emotionless, trying to act brave where I could not. She placed her hand against my head and she let me know she wasn't cold, but did want to go.

I nodded and turned and started a slow descends towards the snow covered forest. I shouldn't have really returned here, but it had been a month, and we had heard nothing, not even a whisper of anyone making it, on both sides. So I took a chance and returned.

To find what I expected.

Death.

The Voltrui had come for Renesmee, the hybrid daughter to the vampire Edward Cullen and my best friend, Bella swan, who became a vampire not long after. There were vampire Children long ago, I remember Carlisle Cullen talking about them, on how they could not control themselves, and could not protect the secret...so they were destroyed.

And my little Nessie was mistaken for one of them, so the Volturi came, and lives were lost.

I didn't know if anyone survived, I did know a few people were definitely dead, I had seen it through the pack's memories as I ran away from the battle to save Nessie. I saw Carlisle, probably one of the only vampires I ever had respect for, beheaded by Aro. Jasper killed by Demitri and Felix, and then there was...Seth,

I cringed at the memory through the pack's eyes, watching his neck snapped by that stupid Leach, Felix. Then Leah, Seth's sister and my Beta, and, I had to admit, one of my best friends, she sacrificed herself saving Esme, and after all that hatred as well. Other friends were killed as well, I watched Sam and Paul both killed by Jane. I watched an armless Alice set on fire, then there was Embry, and Carman and Elazar, Irina obviously, but was soon followed by Kate and Garret, I didn't know about Tanya.

Senna was killed, saving Zafrina who was killed not a few seconds later, anyway. Maggie and Siobhan, both the Romanian vampires, and then...finally Bella and Edward.

Bella and Edward had fought and beheaded Aro, and Bella set his head on fire, but the two were overcome by Voltrui soldier's seconds later. They fought valiantly but Edward's head rolled, and Bella cried out, her scream cut short once her head was also torn off.

These memories came from the only living wolf from the battle, a young boy, who had fought in the battle but not as much as others, smart, he lived. I didn't' know where he was but I did have his memories, and he most likely mine. Who knew maybe we'd come across each other in the future. But for now, my one and only task was to keep Renesmee safe.

To be there, to care for her, to be anything she needs. I had to be now.

Seen as though everyone she loved is dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jacob POV:**

It was a cold morning in Port Angeles, the sun hidden behind clouds of grey in the sky and the ground was covered in snow, like a blanket. I wasn't cold, of course. But still I slid on my dark brown leather jacket, zipped it all the way up and walked out of the room, leaving baby Renesmee asleep in her bed. I wouldn't be gone long; she could last ten minutes or so on her own.

I hurried down the stairs in the old tenement building, and out on the front doors and onto the busy street. It was still snowing, people around me hushed forward to get out of the freezing bitter cold. I hurried down the street; glanced up at the sky and sighed. A giant white cloud over the entire town, it would still snow for at least another week or so, and Nessie, as much as she loved to play in the snow, didn't like getting cold.

I hurried around the corner, and into the coffee shop, it was busy, and there was a line of ten people in front of me, waiting, rubbing their hands together and blowing into them, people wore heavy coats and scarfs. Was it really that cold? Eventually I reached the front of the line, ordered myself a cappuccino to go, and a hot chocolate for Ness.

When I got back to the apartment and I walked through the door I was surprised to find her awake, sat on the couch, already dressed and reading a book. I smiled, remembering how smart she was. She was only physically five years old.

"Jake!" she called, smiling at me from across the room. I waved, kicked the door close with my foot and hurried in.

"Hey, beautiful, you're up early."

"Couldn't sleep much." she replied, closing the book.

"Really? You're snoring disagrees with ya." I joked and she giggled. I gave her the hot chocolate and she smiled a wide smile when she smelt it. It smelt amazing, it really did. I sat and drank my Cappuccino while she drank her hot chocolate and watched the Cartoon on the old television. It wasn't the best apartment, I had to admit. One room and a bathroom, the old couch turned into a pull out bed, very old TV with very limited channels, and a refrigerator that barley worked. I had the money for a better apartment, I had _so _much money it was unbelievable, Bella had stocked us up for a good hundred years or so.

But I wanted the save the money, encase we needed a sudden escape. But this place was pretty droopy, in our next town, a town we'd stay in longer, maybe permanent would be a better place, happier for Ness. She laughed at the cartoons as she sat with her leg crossed on the floor.

She seemed happy, but I guessed it was an act, she knew how hard this was for me, for both of us really but she seemed more of the adult now than ever. After we finished we packed up pretty quickly, it wasn't a smart move being in Port Angeles; it was so close to Forks, It was a risky move for us to visit, there could be Volturi Guards anywhere, but we had more of a chance now the Trio were dead, but rumours were that the Volturi had selected a new leader, someone better than Aro to finish his job.

Find and kill Renesmee and me.

It made me shudder; even thinking about someone hurt my little angel. We didn't have much, a Rucksack or two; we'd often carry light and buy what we needed wherever we stayed. She jumped from across the room, soared through the air in a fluent motion and landed gently in my arms; she placed her soft hand on my face, wondering where next?

I shrugged. "Dunno, Nessie, but I got us a car this time, it's warmer in the car than running, and easier for us both." I said, tickling her. She laughed and nodded and we hurried outside. I found the car I bought the night before, a gleaming white Volkswagen Scirocco. She gasped at it and I chuckled.

"Hot, right?" she laughed and shot around to the other side, in a second she was already inside, buckled up and ready to go. I looked around and cursed under my breath.

"Ness!" I said, getting in the front. "There are still humans around here, ya know. Be careful with the vampire speed and such." she laughed a little and nodded.

We drove for about ten minutes, and now we were a good distance away from Port Angeles, it made me calmer, Happier. If there were any Vamps there, we were long gone in this new car.

"Jake!" Nessie cried out, I turned a split second later.

The white lights were speeding towards us. There was no chance of avoiding the crash, we would hit, we would flip, and we could die. So I turned, threw myself out of the driver's seat and into the back where I landed on Nessie. Wrapped my arms around her, pulled her inside my jacket to cover her from the glass and I squeezed tight.

I felt the colossal impact. Tires screeched and a blaring horn screamed in my ear as well as Nessie's scream. I felt my body slam against the dashboard, Nessie holding on tight and the shattering glass slice my face and arms as we flew up and out of the windshield.

My stomach churned for a brief second before my body arched in an uncontrollable blur through the air; I heard the metal scream of the car as it flipped through the air and hit the ground again. I finally hit the ground and my head slammed against the concrete like being smashed against it, I rolled across the floor like a rag doll until I came to a silent halt. I realised my only thoughts were on Nessie. She cried in my arms, she was crying, but she was alive.

And I passed out.

As I lay my mind drifted aimlessly.

I was brought back, almost to consciousness, by the wave of heat that increased in temperature on my face; it was almost burning but not quite there yet. I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes.

And then I knew I was dead.

Because I heard an angel saying my name.

_Jacob!_

The words...they were as if they were not actually being spoken but I could hear them clearly in my mind, they belonged to another, not me. I was not the one thinking of my name being whispered, no imagination could create a voice which such beauty.

But I knew the voice, it...it was Bella. I could hear Bella?

"B-Bella..."

_Jacob! Please Jacob!_ Then I realised it was not Bella, it was Nessie, she was sending her thoughts to me, it was her hand I felt on my bruising cheek.

My eyes lids fluttered, and I shot up. Sending an excruciating pain down my neck and shoulder, Nessie held me tight. I ignored my own pain and examined her, not even the slightest cut or graze.

"Jacob!" she cried into my shoulder. Her little brown eyes, filling with tears.

"It's okay, you're okay. You're fine!" I insisted getting to my feet, I felt my shoulder, it was disconnected, I knew it. I turned and put her down, and grabbed my arm and pushed it back into place; I bit my lip and sighed. God that hurt, I even heard the crack.

Then I looked up, the car we had been driving. That_ beautiful! _Car was now a piece of bended, broken metal and glass on the side of the road. And the other car-a trunk, actually- was still there, up straight but with a giant dent in the front.

"Jacob...I don't smell humans." Nessie said.

"But I smell vampires." I said, I could smell them. Then the car door to the trunk was hit from inside and blown straight off its hinges, it hit a tree in the tree-line. A figure dropped out from the door and walked towards us. A man, dressed in black jeans and a black leather Jacket, his skin pale as a sheet, his eyes as red as the blood he consumed.

He grinned at me. I did not know this man, but I knew where he came from. The Volturi. Another figure came out of the passenger door, a female, with dark red hair tied into a pony tail, her eyes dark burgundy, her frame slender but curvy.

Suddenly I heard footsteps and picked up Nessie, all around us cloaked figures, members of the New Volturi walked forward out of the trees, just like they had done that rueful day when my friends and family died. Then from the front, a small figure walked forward. Smaller than all the others.

She walked with grace, kindness though I knew the true nature of these vampires.

"Behold, the Leader of the Volturi." The male vampire who crashed into us said.

The leader pulled down her hood.

I looked at her, that blonde hair down to her shoulders, those dark, blood-thirsty eyes. I knew her.

"Jane?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Jacob POV:**

Jane was alive.

She had survived the battle, somehow. I was sure Alice would have finished her off after she helped kill Jasper. She grinned at us as she approached. Volturi guards surrounded her in a diamond shape formation, protecting their new...leader?

Her?

Well, she was perhaps the scariest of them all, even before the battle.

She stopped a few feet away, Renesmee clung to me, and I held her tight.

"Jacob Black." She said. I didn't reply at first, but then I plucked up the courage and spoke.

"So, you're the new head blood-sucker, eh?"

"I am the leader of the Volturi, and have over a dozen very strong, very cruel and merciless guards stood, awaiting the order to tear you limb from limb. So if I were in your place, mongrel. I'd watch my attitude."

"Thanks for the Advice, I'll keep it in mind," she scowled at me. Suddenly I was set ablaze. My blood turned to pure acid, fire crawled over my skin. I dropped down to my knees,

"Jacob! Jacob! No!" Nessie cried, holding me tight, trying to make sure I was okay. I let out a blood-curdling scream as I rolled on the floor. Nessie at my side, holding my hand and sobbing. "Please! Please let him go, Jacob!" Nessie cried, I suspected she was looking at Jane, but my eyes were sore, on fire as well. It hurt to blink, it hurt to keep them open.

Any second now I was sure they'd burst.

Then it was gone. No fire. No Pain. Only a memory.

I lay, gasping in fresh, cool air, the snow below me seemed to cool me down, and I sat up. And Nessie fell by and hugged me.

"Do we have to kill you and force you to give us the child?" Jane asked, sounding bored.

"You'll have to kill me a hundred times over before I will ever let you have her..." I whispered, holding her to my chest. Though I knew it wouldn't take them more than a minute to kill me, take Nessie and kill her too.

Jane smiled at me.

"Very well, let it begin." She turned away, as she did so she nodded to the male and female vampire who had crashed into us. "Come, I'm sure these two can handle one werewolf." she said. While the other's all walked away with Jane, those two advanced on us. Then they were blurs, just blurs of black as they vanished into the distance.

"Nessie get behind me." I said, she did so and I jumped into the air, phasing into a wolf on the way down. I stood there, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up as I stood tall, holding my head high and growling a ferocious growl at them.

The Red-haired woman ran at me, I lifted up and tackled her with my paws, she didn't realise how strong I was until I pinned her down, and reached for her throat but the male kicked me away, and Nessie jumped into the air, soaring a good twenty feet into the air to avoid being hit by the vampires or myself. On her way down she kicked off the truck that had crashed into us and clung to the trunk of a close by tree. She watched us in fear.

I rolled over, got up just as the man ran at me, I ducked left, and my teeth clenched down hard on his arm, I felt it in my mouth, trying to fight its way out but I bit down harder, my strong teeth tearing his granite like skin. Eventually his partner distracted me, and I was forced to let go.

I was struck again in the ribs, by a very hard fist, I felt one of my ribs crack and I yelped, as I felt myself almost collapse. The man lunged again, but this time I lunged back. I ignored the pain, I ignored the fact I had a child watching me. I jumped through the air, my mouth closed around his head, and I bit down and pulled as I landed.

There was a metallic screech and I dropped his severed head.

The woman, clearly the lover of the male vampire, grieved for her mate, she watched me, bared her teeth and snarled. I ran at her, she ran at me. But before either of us got to attack, another figure was there.

She ran forward, behind the woman and took a hold of her pony-tail, pulled back and bit into her neck, the woman screamed but it was cut short when the stranger bite down harder and took off her head. The red haired woman's head and body fell to the floor in opposite directions. Nessie called my name and I turned to her, she jumped from the tree, flew across the air like an angel and landed in my arms.

We turned to our saviour.

I did know her!

She was tall, and thin, with a beautiful slender body. Her long, golden hair that would normally wave halfway down her back, had been pulled up into a pony tail, yet it was still long and wavy. Her eyes, liquid gold, were the same as last time.

She put her hands on her hips and grinned at me.

"Long time, no see, Mutt." said Rosalie Hale.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jacob POV:**

Something very strange, unnatural and completely wrong happened then. I put Renesmee down on the floor, walked to Rosalie and grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Rosalie didn't pull away as I had first expected, she didn't hit me, or curse my name. Instead she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back tightly. I laughed a little as we hugged, and cried a little.

"God I never thought I'd be so happy to see _you_!" I joked and she nodded.

"I know, right." she smiled, she then turned.

"Auntie Rose!" Renesmee called, Rosalie and Renesmee both ran at each other, Rosalie scooped her up, and hugged her, crying tearless sobs into the little girl.

"I'm so happy to see you, Ness." Rosalie cooed. "We we so worried, all of us," She brushed Nessie's hair out of her face, and kissed her cheeks at least a hundred times.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You're here, alive, is anyone else? Where are they? Did you know Jane is the new leader? Did-"

"Jacob!" Rosalie complained. "Let's get out of here, soon Jane will send guards once hers don't return, we need to move. Now." I went to reach for Nessie but Rosalie had already walked forward and scooped her up. I felt the pull towards my little Ness but I knew Rosalie, a mother figure herself, would have been hurting for so long not being near Ness, so I let her off this one.

I phased and followed her into the forest, where she carried Ness who dozed off in her arms, as if she weren't moving a hundred or two mph. It made me smile, but then I realised we could still be in danger.

I followed her for about an hour, after which I was already hungry, and needed a break from my constant running yet before I could do anything to let Rosalie know, she slowed down and then came to an abrupt halt. I stopped suddenly, looking around for a sign of danger, why had she stopped?

She turned to me. "Jacob." she said. "Phase back."

In front of her? Didn't think so. I nudged her shoulder and she laughed when she realised what I meant.

"Please, wolf boy, don't flatter yourself." she chuckled, rolling her eyes but she walked forward at a human pace and turned away. I hurried behind a tree and phased back. I pulled some pants out of the strap on bag I held to my ankle and then walked out, wearing shorts and a red T-shirt.

"What's going on? Where are we?" I asked.

"This is where we wait." She said flying into the air until she landed, sat crossed legged on a boulder, with Nessie on her lap.

"Wait for what?" I asked.

She smiled and looked down at me and I stood before her.

"Wait for the Army, of course."


End file.
